


Transparisteel And Stars

by Evilbob



Series: A Planet To Save Somewhere [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Polyamory Negotiations, disaster bisexual, kira is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbob/pseuds/Evilbob
Summary: Kira and our Jedi have just gotten back to the Defender post missions on Korriban & Tython, with a detour to the cantina for a drink with Theron Shan. Kira is quite observant and our Jedi is quite bashful.
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Series: A Planet To Save Somewhere [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148987
Kudos: 2





	Transparisteel And Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This technically takes place before Obligations, but fits as a nice flashback story as well, so you can read it in either place.

We had barely closed the airlock when Kira doubled over laughing.

I raised an eyebrow as I turned back to look at her, “You ok?”

“Oh my stars you are a disaster!”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh it's a good thing you aren't the spy, because daaaamn you are transparisteel.”

I willed myself to not turn red.

“Uh-huh, I noticed,” She was still bent over, her hands on her knees, looking up at me smiling, a lock of hair had slipped out of it's carefully wrapped bun and was bouncing over one eye. That wayward piece of hair, always the one to get free from any hairstyle, was a part of Kira that always made my heart swell.

“I. I just. Hey you were right about that rumor,” I tried to change the subject and realized too late I was changing it to the same subject.

“Yeah, I was. Master Satele had a kid,” she paused, a wicked grin crossing her face, “and you think he's hot.”

I could feel myself blushing from my hairline to the warmth behind my implants.

She nodded again, “you think he's hot and you want'a smooch him.”

I sputtered, “Kira!”

Laughing harder she ran past me up towards the bridge, “It's ok, I'll only tell Tee-Seven.”

From down the hall I heard Tee-Seven whistle and beep in response to his name and the distinct whir of his tracks on the ship's deck, heading towards the bridge.

Chasing her through the ship seemed silly, frivolous, and all together a perfect capsule of why I adored her. Before we met, I thought; I did not smile so easily, my free moments were filled with meditation or practicing saber forms, and stolen moments were for stargazing. Now, I lived among the stars, and Kira was the brightest among them. She had taught me, through no small amount of teasing, to see happiness as part of duty and that my rigidity served neither the Order or the Republic.

I caught Kira by the arm as she bounced through the doorway leading to the bridge and we skidded into the alcove by the communications station. The moment we touched, in that hint of seclusion I couldn't help but to lean down and kiss her still smiling mouth.

“Oh, you caught me!” she quietly exclaimed as I pulled away and she went up on her tiptoes to kiss me again, “come here you.”

I obeyed, without hesitation, wrapping my arms around her waist and picking her up, to her giggling amusement. She put her hands to my face, caressing my earlobes with her thumbs and kissed me deeply. The essence of her filled my senses and in that moment I forgot everything outside of us.

“We should get under way, boss,” Kira always sounded like a personified smirk when she called me boss, “gotta head out, so you,” she put a finger to my chest, “can get some rest. And I can give you more shit.”

“As you command,” I said, swinging her around, her skirt fluttering, and gently depositing her back on the deck.

As her feet touched down, Tee-Seven beeped through the doorway.

 _ *******_  
  
Kira traced circles on my chest, one of her legs wrapped over mine. This must be what peace feels like, I thought. Gazing over at her, I found myself smiling, probably the one she liked to refer to as my 'baby-bantha face”. Her hair was down, pooling around her face in waves, like the corona of a star.

She looked up from where she had been focused on running her finger around the edges of an old scar, “what are you thinking about?”

“How beautiful you are.”

“You do have exceptional taste,” she laughed as she pushed herself up on one arm, the sheet sliding down to her waist, “and I don't just mean me.”

“Sure, Tee-Seven is a good mechanic, but that's not really the same,” I tried to keep a straight face and failed miserably.

In a swift movement that showed her acrobatic skill as a Jedi Knight, she moved to a sitting position, crossing her legs, and grabbing a pillow in a threatening posture, “Don't make me hit you with this very fluffy pillow.”

I threw my hands above my head, “I surrender. I'll tell you whatever you want to know.”

And the glint in her eye became a special type of devious as she vaulted one leg out from under her and across my waist. Her hands came down in one smooth motion onto my wrists and she let out a satisfied bark of laughter, “oh, you're at my mercy now.”

The smell of her was intoxicating, salty and floral with a hint of ozone. I melted under her.

“You really should try to kiss Theron. I think he would like that.”

Breathe, stay centered, don't get flustered.

“How in the galaxy do you figure that?”

“Besides the fact that I saw him checking out your butt at least twice?” she grinned in response to my shocked face, “call it Jedi insight.”

“Ignoring the Council's rules against attachments to be with you seems like enough flaunting of authority for one lifetime.”

“Ah, but you only get one lifetime. If you're going to run around with me saving the galaxy without any kind of break or respite, then you should get to be happy in those few moments you do have of your own.”

“I am happy. I have you,” I lifted my head towards her and our lips met in a kiss that sent fire shooting through my body.

She giggled, “Oh, I can tell,” and wiggled her hips ever so slightly over where she was perched, “but I think he would make you happy too.”

“Are you really here telling me you think that I, a married Jedi, should kiss another man?”

“Another?” she feigned shock, putting one hand to her mouth, “who was the first?”

I capitalized on no longer being fully pinned and used my free hand to scoop her hip up and flip her back onto the bed, now with me straddling her waist. She was laughing again and reached behind my neck with one free hand, pulling me down into a passionate kiss.

When we eventually had to pause, she pulled her head back into the pillow and looked at me quizzically, “Am I wrong that you really wanted to flirt with him at the station cantina?”

“All sorts of thoughts pass through our minds, that’s why we meditate, so we can calm and control them.”

“Pffft. What would the harm be in flirting?” she paused, “I bet he keeps his emotions as tightly in check as you do. It would be a great match.”

“I don’t know.”

“Plus, I would get to watch you make baby-bantha eyes at him, and that would be worth the scolding by the Council right there.”

“His mother is the Grand Master…”

“Don’t get caught.”

“That makes it feel dishonest.”

“Are we dishonest?”

“No. I. I just…”

She put a finger to my lips, “Hush. I know what you meant. Unless you’re planning on asking his mom for permission to make out with him, I don’t think it matters who his mom is. It’s not like you asked my parents for permission.”

“I thought your parents were dead?”

A shrug, “I mean probably. But really. You want to. I’m pretty sure he wants to. I think it's a fantastic idea. You should totally flirt with him the next time we see him.”

“Maybe. But anyways, who knows when that will be.”

“And you don’t have to kiss him if you don’t want to, but I think we both know you do.”

“He is really dashing.”

“I think it’s a requirement to be a spy.”

“How about I promise not to fight myself if the urge to flirt comes up.”

She threw her arms back around my neck, “Perfect!” she gave me a fast kiss, “I just want you to have all the happiness.”

“I still say you’re my happiness.”

“I am great.”

“And so humble.”

“Obviously. I am a proper Jedi Knight.”

“And my wonderful wife.”

Her hands were on my hips, “You should show me how wonderful you think I am before we get back to Coruscant.”

I leaned down and kissed her neck, “Absolutely.”


End file.
